


StepfordCrimson's Trip to the Beach

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: Request fic for StepfordCrimson.  Crim gets an invite to a beach resort, but is there more to it than meets the eye?





	StepfordCrimson's Trip to the Beach

The drive to the airport was uneventful, and actually waiting to board and dealing with all the security was what you'd expect it to be: dreadful. But after dealing with all that nonsense, Crimson was finally, FINALLY, seated in a nice, comfy, first-class style seat. With plenty of leg room. And arm space. And was that a self-serve bar? Wow, this was really nice of Hypno-tan to cover all these peoples' tickets for such an expensive trip! And all to invite them to a beach side resort that she had just started running! Truth be told, Crimson had never met Hypno-tan before, but if she was catering all this for her and the other passengers, she must be a really nice person!

There was plenty of space to set her carry-on under the seat, so after doing so, she decided to have a look at everyone who was coming in. Many of them were familiar faces, some of which she was good friends with. She waved hi and chatted with some of them as they made their way to their own seats, and the better part of an hour seemed to go by quite quickly before everyone who was going to this resort had been seated. The standard safety demonstration and guidelines for when they took off, landed, and hit turbulence were covered of course, but the crew was quick to go through with everything before finishing their monologue. And after that, the captain spoke over the intercom, saying they were about to take off. Crim buckled in, made sure her phone was off for the moment, and awaited departure...

An hour later, they had been in the air on the way to their destination. It would take another five to six hours, so Crimson had plenty of time to either play something on her Switch, check email and messages, or watch a movie that was provided on the airplane. There was a good number of things to pick, too, from some popular television shows, to cult hits. One movie stuck out in particular, and Crimson settled in with her headphones hooked up to the screen to watch Blazing Saddles.

Some time would pass between the snickers and laughs, letting Crim get comfortable and into the movie, before the screen slowly began to leak in extra things. Brief flickers of words seemed to pass, but were too quick for her to consciously pick up on. Meanwhile, a soft filter was playing over the movie, spiraling inward and pulling her conscious mind down...down...deeper, into a trance. The same scene was occurring among every other passenger on board as well; a soft hypnotic filter and subliminals played on their screens, while whispered messages leaked into their increasingly pliable minds to ease them further into trance. Halfway through the movie, the movie itself stopped, but now there was a clearly apparent spiral playing in front of Crimson's dulled eyes. Now in trance, words began to slowly form on the screen, while the whisperings became more audible and pronounced. Soon, Crimson, along with everyone else on the plane, was muttering what they were being fed through hypnosis...

Hours passed, stewing the passengers in their hypnotic trance and induction, until there was only an hour of flight time remaining. Slowly, they were brought out of trance, their minds filling in that lapse of memory and time with justifications that they must have been asleep, Crimson included. She stretched, feeling just a bit aroused, and wondered what kind of dream she had that would cause her to feel such a way. “Aww man...I missed the movie...”, she moaned, shaking her head. Well, it was too late to play it again, so she resigned herself to playing her Switch for half an hour before they started their descent. Soon enough, she had to save, and the last 20 minutes were used for a restroom break and getting ready to land. She did take the time to look out of one of the windows, and saw clear blue-green water and perfectly white sand surrounding buildings that led further into tropical forests. With a wide grin on her face, Crim buckled in and waited for landing.

Things happened in quick succession once they landed: they gathered their things, were thanked by the airline personnel for their patronage, and filed out into the lobby, where they were greeted by none other than Hypno-tan herself! “Hi everyone! I'm glad you all could come! Right this way, follow me~!” Their host was quick to lead everyone to a few rented tour buses to board, before calling out to the crowd again. “It's only a 15 minute drive to the resort, so don't get too comfortable in your seats~” What Hypno-tan said made sense to Crim, and she felt the need to not get too settled in on the bus. After all, she could do that in her room.

The drive was uneventful, and after getting details on the spa, beach sports, and other amenities of the hotel she owned, everyone went to their rooms. Crimson expected to come in and find her luggage already waiting for her, but once she was inside, her eyes locked onto a...rather revealing bathing suit. It was a yellow-gold sling bikini, and for a moment, Crim though she might've been put in the wrong room. But then her mind slowed, and her eyes glazed a bit, as she slipped into a light trance from the trigger before her.

“This is my bikini. I will wear it at all times while on this resort.”, she said in an emotionless tone, and quickly stripped out of her clothes until she was nude. The sling bikini went on, comically pulled out against Crimson's large breasts as it hugged them and her crotch. She felt a pull of arousal from wearing the bikini, and another trigger activated to wake her up but not consider the bikini odd at all. In fact, wearing it felt natural and nice, and she enjoyed how it showed off her body.

“I should go down to that pool I saw on the beach. I bet everyone will be jealous, ehehe~”

In no time at all, she was there, lounging at the edge of the small, round pool, admiring the other HypnoHub girls who had been invited, all dressed in skimpy and sexy bikinis of their own. It wasn't odd to her at all: this was perfect.

“Perfect, huh?”, a voice said from behind Crim. But before she could even think to turn around, a gold pocketwatch on a chain dangled in front of her vision and began to swing, back and forth. Back and forth....

“Back and forth...your subconscious knows what to do...don't think....just listen to my words, like you did on the plane ride down here. You are lost in an obedient trance, Crimson. You're deeply hypnotized.”

“Yes...lost in...obedient...hypnotized...”, Crim murmured, her eyes now filled with a white and orange spiral, as she gazed at the watch.

“You love being lost in trance and hypnotized, utterly captivated and bound to my will. The will of Hypno-tan~”

“Love...lost in trance...captivated...Hypno-tan...”, she moaned, feeling her arousal spike a bit.

“Yessss, being a pretty, sexy, subby thrall arouses you, especially when I'm the one who controls you, Crimson~ You can't resist. You must obey~”

“Can't resist...must obey...~”

Hypno-tan grinned, reaching from behind and stealing a grope of one of Crim's breasts, getting a wider smile and a pleased moan out of her. “From now on, StepfordCrimson, you are my Busty Beach Bunny. Your mind is mine, and all you desire is to be dressed in your sexy, skimpy bikini, showing off your body. Because it feels good to admire Beach Bunnies, and to be admired as a Beach Bunny yourself, doesn't it~?”

“Yessssssss~” A purr, a shudder, and then Crim arched her back in pleasure.

“Good girl. Then when I snap my fingers, you will forget all your ambition, all your old desires and wants. You will instead be StepfordCrimson, the Busty Beach Bunny Slave of Hypno-tan~”

snap

A few months later....

Hypno-tan's resort was a massive success! Having lured all the female OCs of HypnoHub and hypnotizing them all into her slaves, she now could market her resort as the place for all the male Hub OCs to come and ogle the women of their dreams! Of course, they couldn't touch; that costs extra~

One of the most popular points of attraction among the male OCs was seeing the playful, sexy Busty Beach Bunny, StepfordCrimson. She had on a healthy tan, making her look the party of the Beach Bikini Beauty that she now was, and they paid top dollar to have drinks with her and chat with her. Of course, in her enthralled state, she wasn't much for conversation, instead simply groping herself or getting into sexy bouts of quick foreplay with the other hypnotized female OCs.

“Please...just once, let me kiss her! I'll pay extra!”, one nameless male OC pleaded with Hypno-tan.

“Nope! She's strictly no-touch!”, she said, counting out some money for the hell of it and sticking her tongue out.


End file.
